Davis's Dream
by awesomebug586
Summary: Davis Misbehaves In His Dream And Things Happen!


this story is in davis's i was in bed and i couldn't sleep.i was thinking about ways to go to sleep when i just relilzed that since a dream is a dream i could misbehave all i wanted and i would just be then i got i did classic things in my dream.i caused troble for my teammates and did funny things to all they did was keep acting normal saying"you can do that, only dreaming".and i did bad things that i proubley wouldn't do if i was awake.i swore alot of bad words,said nasty things,and trashing the city.i was in middle of annoying yolei when i heard someone yell my name"DAVIS!".i then reilized it was my though it was a weekend,i proubley overslep and needed to get i forgot to do something or my mom wants can't possibly yell at me for being bad in my dreams!right?so,i woke around my surroundings i was in my room with my door closed and no sign of my i has a doesn't happen that that it was only weakly 5:00 in the morning,i knew i should get some more my eyes only for as fast as a millasecond,my door then slammed open,forcing me up time,instead of a empty room with the door shut,the door was now open,letting hallway light seek worst thing was not that, worst thing was that my huffing and puffing mom,who looked more like a angry bull to me,was right on me,her angry eyes showing me her a mad but not loud but serious voice,she said"davis you are in so much trouble young man".and i said something alot of people would say."for what?!"she then screams"OH IL SHOW YOU WHAT!",while covering my mouth and forcing me to the living room.i squrimed my mouth to get out of her hands a quick second i get out and scream with all my might"VEEMON!",hoping the little blue dino would come running out on command and get me away from my abusive mom,before she covered my hand again,more stronger this reatched the living room and she started pulling me to the living rooms sign of veemon forced me to look ,i saw that the city was trashed like the way in my dream."no way"i said to myself before i heard two other voices behind me."yes way"they both behind me i saw agumon and veemon.i saw more figures in the the figures in the back moved closer i found out what the figures was every digidestined with there digimon staring at me with anger and moved up to me and said"davis please give me your d-3"with a werid look on my face i said"why?"he was starting to sound more happy like,and i caught veemon and agumon with smirks on their faces."just cause".not wanting to get slain by any digimon i gave him the digivice and he walked to my grabbed a hammer from his jacket and before i could even react he started destroying my d-3 with the hammer."NOOO"i screamed as i was holden back by agumon and veemon with now huger smirks on their rest of the cast where in the other room.i then heard two people talking behind the wall i was backed up two people were cody and yolei."man this will teach davis a lesson before hes mean to us"cody says yolei responds with a happy"i know right!".by then,tai had finished wamming the d-3,witch was nothing more than just plain unfixable puts the pieces in the garbage and then says to me in a happish serious tone"davis,you are now known as a ordinary kid,you no longer have a digimon or digivice".i was shocked.i was going to lose veemon because of this?"what will happen to veemon then?"now veemon and agumon have let me go and were laughing off."oh yeah,veemon is going to be under my care until we find his "real" partner".with rage that he was wrong i shout"veemon is my real partner!"with a smirk on his face tai says"well that must of been a bug or ,veemon doesn't want to be your partner luck kid"veemon gave a nod before i blinked in they were gone just like just then came my mother with a smirk on her face said"kid someone else is comming"i groaned wondering who it i heard a bad sirens right out my down i saw alot of police cars in my next few minutes where spent with what was going on and worry and enough,we heard knocking and a bunch of police officers were outside my mom showed one police man some photos or then the policemen went into my house and started seaching the area because after seeing all of this i hid in my room to try to be enough after ten minutes of seaching,they found grabbed me and halled me into a police car and told me i would be spending the next 5 years in i looked back i saw veemon and agumon and tai siting outside of my aparment sitting on grass and waving while laughing and having big smiles on their faces.i groaned and then soon enough i saw the prison and i thought about the next 5 years at the i woke up for sun was out and it was 10:00 and then i went to get veemon and tell him about my was there and not being rude or laughing his head off at me or having smirks on his face at him about my dream he then started laughing at me,but for the right then said"davis you know i won't give up like that and live with tai!"chuckling i say"i know!"he then says"because thats what friends are for"i then say"right!".ok guys i tried to make this fanfiction long i got this random idea in my head yeah well i might post a alternet ending story soon,if he wasn't dreaming and if he did go to prison for 5 years!well hope you enjoyed my fanfiction!


End file.
